universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternative Warcraft Project
Before you turn around saying "This looks like a long boring textwall, bye" then we would like you to read a little bit more. This project is based on the well known Warcraft series. "Wait, isn't it that weird kinky MMO?". That might be how you know it. But we're not basing it off WoW(Year 25-36). Instead, we focus on Warcraft 1-3(Year 0-15). "Stop here. This sounds like it isn't for me. I don't know anything about Warcraft." Great. Would make a far better project if you have no idea what you're doing, or what kind of catastrophes you're causing. And don't worry being afraid not to do anything. We will guide you through by have interaction from beyond. The actions you do will be on instincts, though slowly you'll develop a person around the character.. Just before we kill them. Anyways, it can't possible be more kinky than RBR. History so far Before 577 Lordaeron: '''Long ago, the high elves settled upon the northern part of this continent, from across the ocean. They met with the Amani tribe, and soon they fought eachother. On the southern part of the continent, the kingdom of Arathor with King Thoradin united the human peoples. The high elves were in need of help for the fight against the Amani trolls, and thus asked the humans. King Thoradin accepted, but on one condition: 100 of his people were to be thaught arcane magic. The alliance of human and elves won the fight. Back in Arathor, the 100 mages isolated themselves from the society. They thus founded the city of Dalaran, where they could live. Soon Dalaran declared independence as a magistrate. Arathor itself was already beginning to get crowded, and so, Alterac, Gilneas and Kul Tiras were founded by lower nobles. The higher Arathi nobles decided to move north to better and bigger lands, thus founding Lordaeron, which the continent is named after. A branch of the royal family moved south to Azeroth. Thus, Arathor was no longer the combined human nations. And so, they renamed themselves to Stromgarde. All the human nations did still keep contact, and remains friendly to this day. After the wildhammers fled from Grim Batol, they settled down in the hinterlands, just east of Alterac. '''Khaz Modan: The dwarves once lived in the deeps of Uldaman. But many years ago, they decided to migrate to the biggest mountain in the land. Here they founded the great city of Ironforge. The dwarves soon split into 3 clans. The bronzebeards ruled the city, the Wildhammers ruled the surface and the Dark Iron ruled the deeps. Once the king died, a civil war called "War of the three hammers" broke out. It ended with Bronzebeard victory, banishing both dark iron and wildhammers. The wildhammers moved to the city of Grim Batol in Northeron. The Dark Irons moved south, to the city of Thaurissan. The dark irons afterwards decided to make an attack on the bronzebeards and wildhammers. The dark irons suffered a defeat both places, but managed to put a curse onto Grim Batol. The combined armies of Bronzebeards and Wildhammers then moved onto Thaurissan. But in the end, the dark irons managed to summon the firelord Ragnaros. He burnt off the lands around the dark irons, as well as creating the volcano of blackrock spire. Ragnaros enslaved the dark irons, and made them settle Shadowforge in blackrock mountain. The other dwarves decided to move back to their homes, and thus remains like this to today. Azeroth: The royal branch of the Arathi who settled here, found out the land wasn't unsettled. They were soon disturbed by the trolls to the south and east. Yet, they managed to take most of the continent as their own. The only places which are considered dangerous are the black morass in the east. Here the trolls thrive in the big swamp. To the south, stranglethorn vale stretches down to Booty Bay, a goblin city founded by Steamwheedle Cartel. The rest of stranglethorn is controlled by troll tribes, who don't like visitors. To the north, the crazy dwarves blew up the lands. There's nothing which can be gained from there, yet the humans still tries to retake it as theirs. Draenor: On another planet, the orcs lives a peaceful nomadic life. Though many years ago, the draenei landed on the world. Both races lived in peace, as the draenai built cities, while the orcs hunted on the plains. The draenei didn't come to the planet to colonize, but instead they were fleeing from the burning legion which were hunting them down. Having found the draenai, the legion decided to have another race do the killing for them. The demon Kil'jaeden decided to give powers to the orc chieftain of Ner'zhul, so he could unite the orcish clans. The other clans respected Ner'zhul for his close contact to their ancestors, and thus agreed to be united, without any fight. Yet, the animals and plants of the world is slowly dying. While Ner'zhul has been the chieftain, he has hired the Arcane Ogres to strengthen his horde. Year 577, April-September People who take part in this period: '' ''Coming soon.. Rules Inactivity Points of Interest Magic Hordes Lists List of Factions List of Heroes List of Units List of Artefacts